A New Evil
by CynthiaSylar
Summary: This is the story of Alex Mazuri, a once normal, now a super advanced human. She lost her ability to see into the future, but she gained a new one. One that was hidden away deep down inside her. After keeping Sylar alive, she now works on his side hunting down Specials and has found something better in herself, something she forgot she had. Out for blood, who will manage to survive
1. A New Evil

**This is the story of Alex Mazuri, a once normal, now a super advanced human. She lost her ability to see into the future, but she gained a new one. One that was hidden away deep down inside her. After keeping Sylar alive, she now works on his side hunting down Specials and has found something better in herself, something she forgot she had. Now out for blood, who will manage to survive.**

Trilogy _of the story: Can this be true?_

Hey guys. Thanks so much for sticking with me througout the different books. Its so nice to know that you enjoy the book. Maybe review and tell me how much you like it.

All the different crtisism and help is appreciated. It means a lot to me.

If this gets a few votes, maybe 5 at the mininum. I will post up the first chapter. But make sure you have read the other two before hand :)

Thanks xx

Enjoy. Volume 3

- Tara


	2. New Found Love

**Hope you like it :)  
Fav, Follow and review for more chapters.  
Disclaimer: A Sex scene is imminent (It's my first time writing it so sorry if it's bad)**

**Thanks xx**

**Volume 3: Villains**

Alex made her way back into the apartment she was sharing with Sylar, carrying coffee. "Took you long enough" Sylar grumbled as he took one of the coffee. "Yeah well. We have the Company hunting us. How did you expect this to go? All sunshine and daisies" Alex retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm. Sylar rolled his eyes and sat back down, drinking his drink.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked as she began to drink hers. "Well. I'm going to go out and collect a few more gifts for myself" he said, a smirk on his face. "Do you mind if I join you? I mean, you always need a backup plan. Just in case" she offered. Sylar looked up at her, he didn't understand her very much. The way she used to hate him over 4 months ago. Then helped him out. Something had changed in her and he didn't like it. "What can you do?" he asked.

Alex thought a little bit, but every time she went silent, she could hear the loud ticking, the clock on the wall gave off and something that resembled cogs in her head. She shrugged her shoulders. "You know Sylar. I feel strange when I'm around you" she confessed, her heart rate rising a little. "It's like I feel safer than I have ever felt before. Maybe even more so" Sylar gave her a look as if to say, where is this going. "I think I like you" She turned to face him, watching for his reaction. "Really? Even after the times I nearly killed you?" she smiled and nodded her head.

Sylar moved his head forwards before he placed his lips on hers. Alex closed her eyes and brought her hands around his neck, playing with his hair as he deepened the kiss. He moved her so she was straddling him as he continued to deepen the kiss. Alex pulled back for air and leant her head on his. "Does this mean you feel the same?" she barely breathed out as she caught her breath. Sylar lifted her up as he stood up, making sure she was against his waist. "I think it does" was all he replied before leading her to the bedroom, trailing kisses along her neck.

Alex closed her eyes, letting the pleasure that he gave her, consume her body. Her back hit the soft mattress to the bed. Sylar let off a small growl as he climbed on top of her before kissing her with as much passion and intensity as he could. Alex moaned into his lips, earning a smirk from him. She reached out her hand, taking grip of his shirt before lifting it up, to take it over his head. Sylar leaned back and allowed her to fully take it off before throwing it to the side. Sylar reached down and put his hand under her t-shirt, gently stroking her body as he leant down and kissed her again.

Alex let out another moan and fiddled for his trousers. She wanted him. She needed him. Sylar grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head. "Let me" he growled before he took off her top and began to take off her trousers. Alex kept her gaze on him. Slowly running her hands through his hair. Once her trousers were off and she was left in nothing but her underwear. She pulled his head down and kissed him. Sylar began to caress her body, leaving a trail of what felt like fire over her skin. Alex once again reached for his trousers, successfully undoing the button before Sylar got off her. A small whimper left her mouth when he did so, earning her a smirk in the process.

She watched as he stripped down to nothing, she took in his appearance, he was ready to go. Alex reached behind her and unclipped her bra, before she wriggled out of her underwear, throwing both of them to the side. She blushed a little as Sylar drank in her appearance. "Beautiful" he whispered climbing back over her. "You're all mine" a shiver went down her spine and Alex needed to say it. "It's my first time" she whispered to him. He looked at her, passion and love in his eyes. "Its fine. I'll be gentle" he reached down and moved her legs apart, placing himself between them. Alex kept her eyes on him, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do it" she begged. Sylar leaned forwards, kissing her but not yet inside her. Alex could feel his erection rubbing over her centre. She moaned and ground her hips towards him. "Please" she begged him and he smirked and reached down with his hand. He was going to make her squirm. Placing a hand between her legs he inserted a single digit inside her. She suppressed a moan and he began to move it around inside her. Alex could feel herself getting more aroused by his movement. He inserted another finger causing another moan to release her lips. "Sylar" she moaned. "Do it" she added as she moved her hips towards his hand, making him go deeper.

Sylar pulled his hand out and she whimpered, she didn't want him to stop. She closed her eyes as he positioned his erection at her entrance. Without warning he pushed himself inside, earning a half painful cry from Alex. The pain began to turn to pleasure as he began to slowly pump himself inside her. Sylar lowered his head to her neck and began to trail kisses. Alex was overwhelmed with pleasure. She thrust her hips towards his, allowing himself deeper entry. She cried out in pure pleasure. She was close to the edge. Sylar began to thrust quicker, making his movements faster and deeper.

Alex held onto the feeling inside her, allowing her body to shake with nothing but pleasure. "Let go" Sylar whispered into her ear. She let go, and she felt nothing put pure ecstasy as she went over the edge. She felt Sylar go over the edge too, he moved his lips to hers and kissed her gently. Alex was out of breath when Sylar finally pulled out of her and lay beside her. Alex put her head on his chest and relaxed. "I love you" she whispered to him, there was a moment of silence before he finally spoke up. "I.. Love you too" he kissed her forehead.

They were back in the living room now. Fully dressed and sitting next to each other. "I lied when I shrugged my shoulders" she finally told Sylar, who looked at her confused. "When you asked me what I can do" a light flicked on behind his eyes as he remembered what they were talking about previously. "Well I didn't lie. I just got distracted" she looked at him. "What do you mean distracted?" he asked. She stood up, making her way over to the clock on the wall before taking it down. "What are you doing?" Sylar asked, that clock was running 3 minutes fast. It had been annoying him for a while, but he hadn't gotten round to either throwing it out or fixing it.

"It's been bugging me for a while" she said going to sit back down on the chair before fiddling with the clock. "At least 3 minutes fast. The constant ticking of it had begun to get on my nerves" she twisted a dial, opening the back and looking at the cogs. "How could you know that?" Sylar asked, he was interested now. Only he could see how fast it was. "I don't know. Since I took the antidote in Mohinder's place I seem to-" she was cut off as Sylar threw her against the wall, pinning her there with his telekinesis. "Wow. Thank you" she was being sarcastic again before realisation dawned on her face. "God Damn it!" she cursed herself.

"You took the antidote? But you are just average. What could you have possibly needed it for" Alex rolled her eyes as he approached her. "Those times. Where I saw you everywhere Sylar" she told him. "It was because I planted myself there" a pause, "Well except 4 months ago. That was new to me" Sylar moved ever so closer to her. "How?" he growled at her. "Jesus, don't get your knickers in a twist" she said using the old saying. "I could see the future. Not snippets like Isaac. But full on future. Everything. Everyone" she explained. "I thought it was a TV show to begin with, then Mohinder visited me, did a few tests. Said I had a part of my brain that was slightly advanced. Told him I had it all my life. Nothing that differed me from the others around me" Sylar seemed interested in what she had to say.

"Then something clicked. I realized why I recognized him. I had seen him on the show. Just 1 hour before my friend stormed out saying I was watching a blank screen. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell anyone about this. Not even Mohinder, especially if it was all real. So I watched a few more. Maybe 2 every day. I went to the school. Met Peter, remembered that you were going to attack Jackie and Claire and waited outside the changing rooms" Sylar seemed to remember something. "Ah yes. You were the girl I walked past, silly. You had your eyes closed" Alex nodded. "Yup. I still would have only recognised you as just a man. I knew of your past. But not of your future at this point. Then the whole ordeal happened. With the lockers and the falling. You looked up at me and watched me as I watched you" Sylar looked confused. "When you got up off the floor, after the drop" he nodded his head slightly.

"Yes I was curious, a girl who seemed to care more for others than herself. Nearly got you killed, but you survived. At the house too. I didn't want to hurt you too much when I threw you against the door. I wanted a play thing for when I needed one" there was a glint in his eye. "Now explain something to me; When we were running around and I had my super hearing from the generous Dale" he smirked. "How did you keep your heart rate down, when you lied to me. She could detect liars, but your heart rate was normal. How?" Sylar seemed to let her off the wall. "Well... To be honest. I don't know how. I just thought to myself _I hope my heart doesn't race_ and it didn't. How did you get your heart to stop and restart when Noah had you locked up before the house incident?" she asked him.

"That's the beauty of my ability. I see how things work. Meaning I could set it to turn off and on. Like a reset" Alex moved forwards again and stood really close to him. "A lot has changed since then. You're more powerful. I'm beginning to figure out my new ability, which seemed to have been hidden away. Maybe you could help me" she looked at him. "It all depends on what it is. Describe it to me" they both moved over to the double seated couch and sat down. "Well it started off like cogs in my mind. Where I could see how something works. Like Molly. I could see how she worked. How everything functioned" Alex could see how Sylar seemed to become distant as he listened, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Repeat that" he told her. "It was like cogs in my mind. I could see how something worked" she said slowly. "I could see how Molly worked. How she functioned" he stood up and moved away a little. "Not possible" he said. Alex stood up too confused, she began to dig into her mind wondering why he was acting like this. "Oh" was all she said. "That's not possible..." They looked at each other both coming to the same conclusion. "I have your ability" she said to him, "And I have yours" he said to her. Sylar seemed to ease up a little. "We aren't family are we?" she shook her head. "No. My mother never had any siblings and neither did my dad. So that can't be it. And I wasn't adopted" she added onto the end.

"So that's what the hunger was" she said after a while. "It would also explain how you managed to keep your heart rate down. And at one point. Stop it" he told her. "Guess there is a reason why I stayed with you" she laughed a little. Sylar began to move around the room, looking for something or just thinking, Alex had no idea. "Let's go get you a power shall we. See if you can do what I can do" he grabbed his coffee and made his way to the door. "I'm with you there" she grabbed her coffee and followed behind him, making sure the door was locked behind them, so no one saw the dead owner sitting in the kitchen.


	3. A Hunt!

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it 3**

**Please Review, Fav and Follow if you like it!**

**Thanks xx**

They found themselves at the door of a room. "Whose is this?" she asked him as he leaned against the door. "An old friend of yours" was all he said. Alex thought for a moment, trying to come up with the answer. "Claire..." she breathed. Guess she would find out how her power worked even if it was on her old friend. "You are going to do this okay" he told her. "I can do this. I mean. When we were travelling with Alejandro and Maya, it was like something switched in me. Like I became more evil that I should. Maybe due to the fact he hit me..." Sylar put his hand up to silence her, and she leant against the other side of the door as it opened.

"Hello Claire" Sylar said to her, the cogs began to tick in both of them and Alex could feel the hunger rising. "I bet you've been wondering where we have been since you saw us last. Huh?" they pushed their way into the room, Claire taking steps back. "Alex?" she looked at her. "Hey Claire" she said, not only a smirk but a very evil look evident on her face. She could see how Claire didn't know what to do. "Let's just say we took a little detour from my career path. Spent a little time south of the border" he explained. "But it's all behind me now, like a long night after a bad taco" Alex smiled even more at the taco reference.

Alex smiled. "It's been the same with me Claire. Since that night. Spent my time here with Sylar. We have been getting along so well" Claire looked shocked as Sylar put his arm on her friend, pulling her closer to him. Alex had to admit. It felt good to have his arm around her. "No" Claire breathed out. "I saw Hiro Nakamura kill you. I was there" Alex rolled her eyes. "And yet here we are. Fully recovered" Claire once again looked shocked. "That's right Claire. You missed the part where Hiro Nakamura stabbed me as well. You only saw Sylar getting hit. But I was in front of him. No choice mind you, but I was there" Claire took a small step backwards, her mind storing the information.

"Well not fully. See, that's actually why we've come" he moved closer to her and Alex followed, his arm still on her shoulder. "What do you want from me?" Claire asked them as she continued to move backwards as we kept her pace. "Same thing I did last time I came for you" he said folding his arms over his chest. "We want what you have Claire" Alex told her. Claire's eyes widened. "We want your power" Alex noticed how Claire reached for a trophy, and ducked when Claire swung for them. The trophy hit Sylar in the face and he cried out falling to the floor. Claire grabbed Alex's hand, pulling her down the stairs. "He brainwashed you. That's what he did" she kept mumbling to herself, as she pulled Alex down the stairs.

She ran to the front door, opening it but as soon as it was opened to run out, it shut again from the force of Sylar's powers. Alex laughed a little at the sorry attempt of an escape. This new her, she loved it ever so much. Claire tugged on the door, hoping to open it. She dragged Alex back towards the kitchen, where all the windows and doors began to shut. Alex laughed even more as Claire began to get more and more frightened. The lights above blew out as too much power ran through them. Claire let go of Alex too scared to really do anything, so Alex waited by the stairs. Claire ran forwards to get to another still open door, but the whole table and chairs moved into her way. Blocking it off.

She tried the phone but it looked like she only got static. She didn't know what to do. So she grabbed the first thing she saw. A knife. She brandished it like a weapon. Holding it up in front of her while backing away. Alex moved closer to her, pretending to look scared too. "Claire. What's going on?" she asked, faking the shake in her voice. "Come here" she whispered and Alex ran over to her. Claire looked up suddenly as she heard the slow footsteps of the man upstairs. Alex grinned behind her back. She knew what was coming. And it felt good.

Claire looked to her left and moved towards the door. Alex followed behind quietly to make sure that her acting is fool proof. "Claire what's going on?" she whispered and Claire just shushed her. Alex watched as she pushed the doors open raising the knife up as she took slow steps inside. Alex turned to her left, watching as Sylar began to make his way quietly beside her. Claire began to move back slowly, Knife still raised. Sylar began to push Alex, who also moved really quietly to the other side of the doorway as Claire managed to walk backwards the way she came. She turned quickly but came face to face with only the window and the sink of the house.

Alex didn't know what to do as Sylar pinned her to the wall, his hand covering her mouth wanting her to be quiet. Claire could hear more movement and began to walk back past the doors she just came through and towards the hallway. Sylar moved off of Alex and they moved silently towards her, their reflections in the glass cabinet. Claire continued to move down the hall, her heels clicking as they hit the floor. Alex and Sylar grew closer, their footsteps still silent. Claire stopped and looked up, wondering where the man was. Sylar and Alex stopped as well. Alex was laughing on the inside as to how stupid her friend was.

Claire lowered the knife, and Alex took a small quiet step back, knowing something was going to happen. Sylar noticed this and continued to watch, his guard up. Claire swung the knife around hitting Sylar in the face and continued to drag the 'Scared' Alex to the closet, pulling her in and putting a hand over her mouth. Alex watched on, not knowing what to do now Claire had her trapped in the closet. She knew Sylar would get her out of here, especially since he is going to get what he wants, and she will too.

Claire rummaged around looking for a lock or something before tying it to the door handle. Alex watched on, she could practically feel the power radiating off of Claire. The regenerative ability. A hunger began to grow inside of her. Her fingers twitched in anticipation to kill her best friend, to fiddle around with the brain till she found the right spot. Sylar reached for the handle to the closet just as Claire finished tying the door handle, making it so it wouldn't open before she sat down against the wall. Alex stood up and went to open the door, but Claire stopped her, thinking it was because he brainwashed her she was doing all this.

Oh how wrong she was.


	4. A New Ability to try out

**I'm going to start updating once every Sunday now. It seems I haven't quite finished this book and would like you to get more out of it in the long run. So hope you enjoy this Chapter. Next one up next Sunday! Review, Fav and follow. I love to read what you all think.**

**Thanks xx**

Alex noticed how Sylar had moved away from the closet doors. "Can we open this yet?" She whispered to Claire, who was still cowering in the corner. Footsteps came walking back towards the door and the door began to shake again. Claire raised the knife on instinct whereas Alex just took a small step back. Alex watched as still as she could, for Claire's sake, as Sylar stopped rattling the door and peeked through the doorways grate, like a vent. She could see that his eyes travelled around looking everywhere and Claire was glad that Alex had moved to the other side of the room, away from the door Sylar was looking through.

"I know you're scared" Sylar said, as he moved around outside the door. "I would be too all alone in this house with someone like me" Alex could see Sylar had moved back towards the Kitchen. "A man you barely know" there was a silence as Sylar continued to move. "It isn't exactly a fair fight I admit, but I don't want to fight you Claire" Alex looked down to Claire. "I need to leave" she said, making her voice sound vacant and her eyes glaze over, "No" Claire shook her head. "I just want what you have" Sylar continued. "You see I lost everything, that made me special. Lost, but now found" Claire and Alex could hear the rustling of a box.

Alex wanted nothing more than to be by Sylar's side. To have him help her with her abilities, make her stronger. She had no idea why she was still alive, or why he wanted to help her, but either way, she was fine with it. Maybe it was because she had, instead of run, put herself in his path over four months ago. Made sure she was with him. Maybe it was her ability telling her she needed him to help her. Or whether it was due to the strange feelings growing inside of her. "There is a whole shopping list of abilities right here" Alex perked up, shooting her head up, Claire doing the same.

Claire had stood up now, and moved to open the door. She managed to make her way behind Sylar very quietly, Alex watched on from the doorway of the closet. "But I'm going to start with the best. And once I have yours" Claire let out a sigh and he turned around abruptly. Claire had then stabbed him with the knife before running. "Sylar!" Alex yelled as he collapsed against the counter. Alex made her way over to him helping him off the floor. He lifted his hand and Claire flew against the wall with a slight thud, her back to him as she breathed hard.

Alex helped him move towards her, Knife embedded in his chest. He was strong, Alex had to admit that. He stood after moving closer to her and twisted his hand, causing her to face him. Alex smirked as she stood next to him, arms folded across her chest. Claire began to scream out as Sylar began to cut open her head, in the way that he knew. Alex watched on, finally fascinated by how he proceeded to do it. She had always wanted to know how he got the power. Now she was going to find out.

Claire stopped moving, dead but not for long. "Go get her for me" Sylar said to her and she moved closer to Claire, taking the body off the wall as Sylar moved over to the coffee table. "Put her here" he said to her as she carried Claire bridal style towards the table and placed her down. The top of her head had fallen off and was sitting on the floor. Alex moved behind Sylar watching him. He was sitting down on the chair, fiddling with her brain as he struggled with the pain in his left shoulder. Claire began to move. "What are you doing to me?" she asked, her voice weak.

"Looking for answers before I bleed to death" he groaned out. "Funny I'm looking for answers too" Claire said. "Alex" she looked to Sylar. "I search the brain for the part needed. The part that hold the power" he explained and Alex listened intently. "Why are you telling her this?" Alex rolled her eyes. "She has a special gift. It started off with seeing the future and getting in my way, but it slowly began to show itself as something bigger. Better" Sylar said. "She can do what I can do" Alex smiled at Claire, as she kept an eye on what Sylar was doing.

"Why don't I feel anything" Claire asked Sylar as he continued to prod her mind. "No nerve endings. An amazing bit of machinery this..." Sylar said, "and how much of it do we actually use. 10%? maybe 20" he said, looking at Claire's face. "Imagine the answers we had with 100%" Alex said to him, she was thinking of all the different possibilities of using the brain 100% They would be unstoppable. Sylar groaned as the knife continued to hurt him. He hadn't pulled it out, otherwise he would have bled out not 3 minutes ago.

"Why is there evil" he offered to the growing pile of ideas in Alex's head. "How many angels can dance on the head of a pin" he paused. "How can we make love stay" he said one more, Alex felt her heart swell. She began to think of different reasons as to why. She felt guilty? No that wasn't it. She loved what she was doing? that may be the answer. Or was it due to the fact that she liked Sylar, as In loved him. That also could be it. Alex shook her head and continued to watch Sylar work, his fingers caressing the different parts of the brain as he looked for the source of her power.

"All these answers. They are. They're all ready here" he stated as Claire began to move as though she was going to be sick. "Are you going to eat it?" Claire asked Sylar as he moved his hand down her brain. "Eat your brain?" Sylar said leaning closer to her. "Claire, That's disgusting" Alex watched on, a little curious as to how the rest of this was going to pan out. Sylar moved back again and began messing with the bottom half of Claire's brain. She gasped and moved a little, still looking like she was going to throw up. "Ahh..." Sylar said. "There it is"

Alex moved closer. Sylar closed his eyes and Claire's expression became vacant, as though something snapped. "Right here Alex" he took her hand and put her finger in the spot. Alex closed her eyes this time, this was how Sylar did it. "Imagine this part of your brain, and activate it, making it so your mind can access this part of the brain too" he explained to her. She focussed on what he said, making herself activate the part of the brain. She opened her eyes, suddenly feeling a little stronger about herself. "That is a nice feeling" she stated leaning back. Sylar handed her a rag, the same one he used to wipe his hands clean.

She began to clean off the blood that made its way onto her hands and looked to Sylar, who had forced himself to stand up. Alex threw the rag to the side before watching in slight awe how Sylar grabbed the handle of the knife and began to pull it out, moving it up and down. He gasped and made grunts of pain until it finally came free. He threw the knife to the side before ripping the tear in his jacket bigger and watching as his wound healed up. "Looks like we are done here" he said to Alex. She was happy he was her teacher. Someone she trusted with her life, as he trusted his with her.

Sylar grabbed the files he took from the box before, and made his way towards the front door. Alex looked at Claire and followed him, Sylar stopped near the other part of Claire's head and picked it up. Alex stood there and watched as he made his way back over to Claire and placed it back on her, before moving away and heading to the door. Claire took in a deep breath as she began to heal again. She sat up breathing heavily, "Wait" she said and both Alex and Sylar stopped. "What about me, aren't you gonna kill me?" she questioned him as he turned to face her.

"Poor Girl" Sylar started. "There is so much about yourself that you don't even understand" he added. "Your brain, is not like the others Claire, you are not like the others" Sylar kept speaking, "You're different. You're special, and I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to" he smiled a little. "You can never die" Alex added to the end. "And now I guess, neither can we" she turned back around and make her way to the door, opening it for Sylar, who just walked past her into the sun.

Alex looked back at Claire one more time. Offering her a smirk before she too stepped out into the sunlight and closed the door behind her. "Where now Sylar?" she asked as she caught up to him. "We hunt down these abilities" he handed the files to Alex. "Wow, these are some great abilities" she whistled. "You know I'm glad I met you" she said handing the files back to him. "Why is that?" he asked a little curious. "Because you know how to have fun, much better than my old life. When I first met you. I saw scared out of my mind. But I got to know the you, not many others do" she told him. "And to be honest. It balances you out perfectly" she added.

A car turned around the corner and stopped in front of them. "Freeze Sylar" one said. "Get on the floor" the other said. They were FBI agents. Alex rolled her eyes as Sylar backed away with her. "Down. Now" the female officer yelled. Alex noticed the camera in the car, recording their every moves. Sylar seemed done with the two agents. He glanced back at Alex, who smirked and nodded. Sylar turned back to the Agents and one shot him with their taser, he groaned in pain but otherwise didn't move. He pulled out the parts of the taser that had attached to him and Alex bent down to pick up the files he had dropped.

As she stood back up, she watched smirking evilly as Sylar threw the female agent to the ground and the Male agent to the car, blocking the camera's view. "Let's go" he growled and they continued their way down the street. "God I really hate those agents" he complained as they rounded the corner, Alex still holding the files. "Well let's get used to it. It's going to be a long time if they keep searching for you" she explained. "Us" that one word made Alex confused. "What?" she asked. "Us. If they keep looking for us" Alex smiled at how he was including her.

They were in the company building now. Standing in Bob's office. "You know. Someone like you should have more security" Alex scolded him. He turned his chair around and froze at the sight. "I knew this day would come eventually" he said. "Guess it's time to do something about this" Sylar looked to Alex who nodded and went to check on the hall way. It wasn't difficult to track Bob down. Alex had stopped and thought for a moment while on the street corner. And when Sylar looked back to see what she was doing she explained it.

_"We could check the car. These cars, they usually have GPS. You can track down where they last were, or even look inside the address book" _she remembered saying, Sylar just nodded and let her get to work. That's when she found it. The address of the company where the agents were sent from. That's where they were now. Alex looked back to find Sylar standing by the window. Cutting off Bob's head, which Bob was screaming, very girlish, might I add as Sylar continued.

"Let's go" Sylar said coming up behind her with a key card in hand. She nodded and they made their way down the halls. "We heading down to Level 5" Alex stated as Sylar walked round another corner. "Of course. But first we have to be careful of the free roaming specials around here" she nodded her head as they continued on their way. They begun to follow one of the workers here, a blonde girl who seemed to have a purpose as she moved. They had to hide from her at first, mainly because she had gone into Bob's office and found him.

"Dads dead" they heard her say before she walked back out into the room, where Sylar threw her out his way. She screamed as she hit the glass and Alex smiled. Noah Bennet stepped out the room brandishing a gun. "Hello Noah" Sylar stated and Alex moved around him. "Noah" she nodded her head. "Did you miss us?" she smirked and he fired at them, well more at Sylar. Guess he thought that she was brainwashed.

Alex moved in the way of the bullets as Sylar hit the wall and slid down it. The bullets, at least four hit her and she dropped to her knees before falling over to the side closer to the blonde. Everything went black for a moment. Seeing as she died. Before the bullets began to fall out her body through her back. "Ouch" she faintly heard Sylar say before she too began to breathe again. "That hurt" she faked a hurt voice. Noah looked on shocked at the two of them. The blonde still coughing on the floor where she hit it.

"We got that from your Claire" Sylar stated, still lying against the wall. Alex sat up as Noah began to speak. "You son of a bitch" Noah raised the gun up again. Alex managed to get to her feet, and stand up. Sylar flicked his hand and Noah was flung backwards, hitting a small piece of the concrete before falling to the floor unconscious. "Sylar!" a gruff voice yelled and Alex chose to ignore it, going over to Sylar to help him up. "Here" she said lifting him up off the floor and against the wall.

"You bastard!" the gruff voice yelled again. Alex reached out and picked up the gun off the floor before both her and Sylar looked over to the blonde who was crawling towards them. She was the one in the loft, the one who shot Sylar. Her hand began to crackle blue and with a flick of the wrist the girl was lying on her back. Alex followed as Sylar stood facing her, he wanted her power. And Alex could see why. It was powerful. "Sylar! You leave her alone!" the man's voice yelled once again. "Sylar!" Alex rolled her eyes and passed the gun over to Sylar, who just took it and raised it, as though he was to shoot the girl.

Alex moved away from her and headed towards the man who kept yelling Sylar's name. "Keep your voice down" I growled at him, and evil glint to my eyes and a smirk on my lips. "Alex" the man said my name. She stood there confused a little as to how this man knew her name. "Alex it's me. Peter" he said. "Peter Petrelli" Alex shook her head and moved back round to where Sylar was still standing. "Looks like Jessie. Won't shut up" she told Sylar as she looked down at the woman as Jessie kept yelling Sylar and Alex's name.

"Look what your daddy used to be able to do" Sylar said, turning the gun to gold. Alex did not know that Bob could do that. And quite frankly she had no idea why he took the power. Guess it could be good in some way. Sylar twirled it around on his finger before chucking it past Alex and to the side. "You killed him" the woman spat out. "I have killed a lot of people Elle" so that's what her name was. "You're as much to blame for that as anyone. Maybe even more so" Alex looked over to where Noah Bennet was, making sure that he was still unconscious.

Sylar raised his hand and Alex chuckled as he slid his hand to the side, causing a line to cut across Elle's head. She groaned and her power began to build up until she let out a scream and the electricity hit both her and Sylar. Throwing them against the wall, where everything went black.


	5. New Partners

**Next chapter is here! Woooh! Haha. Hope you like it. I'm sorry if it's bad or anything. I'm not very good at this but apparently some people like it so I will continue it!**

**Please review, fav and follow if you do. All reviews are welcome**

**Thanks xx**

Alex woke up god knows how long after the hit knocked them out. She lazily looked around the room, her eyes not really focussing. "Alex?" a man's voice said. "Noah" she croaked out looking towards him. "It's me. What happened?" Alex needed to make up a lie. "I have been stuck with him for over four months" She cried, allowing tears to fall down her face. "How are you here? Why did you get in the way as I was shooting him" Alex shook her head, not knowing what to do. "He took some of Claire's blood" she cried. "He mind controlled me. Claire could see it too. The way I acted around him. Too comfy with him" Alex looked up.

"When we were at your house, the day Sandra was attacked. I was there. He said he was going to take me. Use me like a toy. Guess that's exactly what he did. I feel fine now. Where is he?" she suddenly looked around panicked. "Calm down Alex. Its fine. He isn't here. You are safe" Alex allowed herself to relax a little. "Thank you for not locking me up. You and Claire are the only ones to believe that I am not working with him. That mind control. I knew what I was doing. But I couldn't stop myself" Alex cried and Noah pulled her into a hug. Was she really this good at acting?

"Don't tell Claire I'm here. I'm afraid he will go after her again" Alex finally managed to say, strengthening herself. "Can I see him?" she asked. "I don't think it's good for you" Noah replied and she nodded her head. "Can I at least get something to eat. I can't remember when I last ate" she shakily got to her feet, making the act as good as it sounded. Noah began to lead her out the room she was in and Mrs Petrelli walked past. Alex followed where she was walking with her eyes, noticing how she was walking towards Elle. "What's Mrs Petrelli doing here?" she asked. "She is working here. Since Bob's death, she's in charge. Alex just nodded and let Noah lead her away.

Alex had been given clearance to walk around the Company building without being stopped by any guards. She had eaten and had also learned that Sylar was being kept in the cell next to the one she was in with Noah, and the fact that he was drugged. Oh and let's not forget that Noah escaped and is on the run from the Company. "Mrs Petrelli" she said coming up to her and Elle, who were still talking. "Elle" she nodded her head. "Do you mind if I stay here a little until I feel better and am no longer feeling the need to help Sylar" Alex stood in between the two women as she spoke and looked down in the cell.

Sylar was there, stuck with an IV feeding him some paralytic drug. "Very Well Miss Mazuri" Mrs Petrelli said as Elle began to storm away. "Is everything alright with her?" Alex asked, "Yes dear. everything is fine" Alex nodded her head and moved closer to the cell window. "I can't believe he did that to me. How did he do it?" Alex questioned out loud. "Well dear, he won't hurt you anymore" Mrs Petrelli put a hand on her shoulder, in a comforting way.

"Do you mind If I stay here? Just watching the man that caused me so much pain" Alex asked her. "Very Well, but give me your key card. We can't have you going in and scooping him out unaware of what you are doing" Mrs Petrelli held out her hand, and Alex nodded reaching for her key card before placing it in her hand. "Thank you" she whispered and bowed her head. Mrs Petrelli left the corridor, leaving Alex to her own devices. She would find a way to get Sylar out of here, if it was the last thing she would do.

Making the choice to sit around the corner, where Elle had fired them with her electrical energy. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard someone's footsteps, peering around the corner she looked at the person. "Peter?" she asked, the man turned around and looked at her, he was different from her Peter. This one had a huge scar down his face. "Alex?" he ran up to her and hugged her. "You're from the future. Why are you here?" she asked him but he ignored her. "You're here..." he trailed off before he seemed to remember what he was doing here in the first place.

He looked into the cell closest to them. The one that held Sylar. "They got him little over an hour ago. Saved me too" she laughed a little, moving closer to keep her alibi up. "No" she turned away. "You will not get me" she made her way towards the cell next to it, ignoring the look that Peter gave her. He made his way over to her, looking in the cell. Once he realized there was no one in there he carried on to the next and the next. Alex followed him. "What are you doing here?" Mrs Petrelli said, making Peter turn around sharply and Alex to jump.

"Where is he?" he growled, moving back to look at the other cells again. "Where did they go?" Alex didn't know what to make of the situation. "Escaped" Mrs Petrelli turned to look at her son. "Impossible. That never happened" Peter exclaimed. "It's the Butterfly effect Peter! Just like I told you" Mrs Petrelli was making her way towards Peter and Alex decided to stay out of it and made her way back to Sylar's cell, not too close to make it look like she was trying to free him. "I put him here to keep him safe" Alex heard Peter exclaim. "I put him in the body of the guy in that cell! Right there"

"Jessie?" her voice went high. "You're gonna figure out where my son is. And you're gonna bring him right back here. You understand me" she ordered Peter as he walked away with a purpose. "And go the Hell back where you came from!" she yelled. Alex looked up. Mrs Petrelli was a little flustered but she hid it well. "I'm going in. You can join me if you want" she said as she put in the code to Sylar's cell. Alex was dumbstruck for a few moments but followed her as she made her way around the table Sylar was lying on. "Don't say a word" she glared at Alex and all she could do was nod.

"My sons been such a disappointment" Mrs Petrelli said untying Sylar's hand from the white cloth holding it down. Alex walked around to stand behind his head as he looked around groggily. "But you" she said moving his hand and sitting down in the spot it used to rest in. "I can give you everything boys crave from their mothers" she ran a hand through Sylar's hair. "Inspiration, guidance, comfort. Isn't that right Gabriel" she used his real name and Alex flinched a little. Sylar grabbed her hand and moved it away from his face. "My name is Sylar" he said tiredly, the Paralytic drug must have been having its effect on him. "And you are not my mother" he finished.

Mrs Petrelli took his hand in hers and leant closer. "But I am dear. I am" Sylar's eyes grew wide and his pupils dilated.

What in god's name is she doing to him!?

"I should have never given you up for adoption" she told him. Alex knew this way lies, but she promised she wouldn't speak out. "But now I'm going to take good care of you" There was a pause. "Just like a good mother" Alex looked on disgusted by what was happening. She had leant her head down and smiled. "My mother?" Sylar breathed out. "Yes" she ran a hand over his hair again. "Because you're right. You're very special" she placed a finger on his chin.

Alex didn't like this. Something was fishy. "And you need to be strong for what's to come" Mrs Petrelli leant back again, straightening out. "Bridget would you join us please" she called out the door. A woman walked in, her heels clicking against the floor. "You wanted to see me?" Mrs Petrelli smiled. "This is Bridget and she has a very special ability. Any object she touches. She can see its history" Mrs Petrelli kept smiling as Bridget moved closer.

"Everywhere it's been. Everyone whose ever touched it" Alex didn't like this. Bridget could call out on her bluff. "What's she going to do to me?" Sylar asked his 'mother' who just reached over and pulled the tube connecting to the IV off of Sylar's face, letting him take in a deep breath. Alex didn't know what was going on. Why had Mrs Petrelli set Sylar free from the IV? This was all too confusing. "Feed you" Mrs Petrelli whispered. Alex opened her mouth to say something but stopped right away. This was getting out of hand, but she couldn't do anything.

Mrs Petrelli left the room and let Alex stay put. She watched as the door closed behind her and Sylar raised his arm. Getting out of his restraints in under a few seconds before he began to tear open the woman's head. Her scream echoed around the room and Alex knew Mrs Petrelli was smiling. Sylar began to dig through her mind, looking towards Alex as he did so. "How aren't you restrained?" he asked her, Alex shrugged. "I turned my 'He mind controlled me' alibi on Noah and he believed me" she smiled.

"Yes but you got shot and revived. How did you explain that?" he fired another question. "I told him you injected me with Claire's blood a few moments before he came out and he believe me. I don't believe how stupid he was" she was laughing now. "Found it!" he said triumphantly before Alex wondered over. "Do you mind if I take it too?" she asked, knowing how much he liked to be special. "Sure go ahead. We are a team now" he smiled at her, it was warm and loving.

Alex found the spot as quick as Sylar did and she felt better, she loved the fact that she could gain abilities, this one definitely triumphed over the other one she had prior to the virus. She stood up and moved away from Bridget before sitting next to Sylar on his very uncomfortable bed. "I'm glad I have this ability" Alex confessed to him. "How do you mean?" He asked her. "Because it helps me to understand what you go through. What makes you do what you do" she looked over to Sylar.

"Look I know we haven't known each other longer enough. But to be totally honest. I understand everything" she said to him and he just looked at her. She began to lean in looking at his full lips, Sylar did the same, leaning closer to her before their lips touched. Alex raised her hands to his hair and ran her finger through them. It felt so right to kiss him. Sylar pulled back. "I'm glad you have it too" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

Men walked into the room as Sylar and Alex were leaning against each other. The men handed Sylar a towel to clean his hands before they pulled in a gurney and strapped the body of Bridget to it. Wheeling her out. They exchanged a glace with each other. Sylar walked over to the sink and began to wash his hands before he moved over allowing Alex to join him. They scrubbed their hands clean before Sylar turned around and stopped. Alex copied where his gaze landed and also froze. Standing there on the other side of the glass, was Noah Bennet and Mrs Petrelli.

Sylar passed Alex the towel and she dried her hands on it before putting it onto the railing provided. Sylar grabbed Alex's hand and they moved closer to the glass, both sporting a small smile on their lips as their fingers entwined.

"You expect me to work with this animal after what he did to my daughter. Your granddaughter. He nearly killed her" Noah spoke to Mrs Petrelli. They found themselves in her office. Primatech office. The same place where Bob previously was. Alex didn't understand. "She can't die" Sylar told him, "You really don't understand her do you?" Sylar added on. Noah pulled the gun on Sylar and Alex wanted to take a step forwards to block Sylar but she didn't. "Noah" Mrs Petrelli warned. "We just let a dozen criminals out into the world, that is grossly unprepared to deal with it" she explained.

"So your solution is to send the psychopath after the psychopaths. As well as allow this young girl to get dragged in too" he gave Mrs Petrelli a look, "They are the perfect partners and he can't be killed anyway. You know that" she nodded down to the gun. "He's a murderer" Noah exclaimed. "Then you and Gabriel have more in common than you care to admit" Alex watched on slightly amused by all this. "He's been misunderstood" Mrs Petrelli started looking over to Sylar, "He just needs structure" Sylar looked over to Mrs Petrelli and then to Alex, to whom he smiled. "And you're the perfect person to give it to him" she finished looking at Noah.

"And if I refuse?" Noah asked. "I can't make you do anything you don't want to... but, I am going to put Gabriel in play with Alex" she walked over to them both and glanced back at Noah. "It's your call whether or not it's under your supervision" she finished. Alex leant her head on Sylar's arm and grabbed his hand as he and Noah stared at each other before Sylar smiled.


	6. The Future - Part 1

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter. Nothing special but it's here for you!  
Tell me what you think... I may not continue this... I don't know if it's good enough...**

**Thanks xx**

Alex was given a suit and pushed into a room to dress. Stripping down quickly, she pulled on the suit before anyone could come back. Mrs Petrelli walked in just as she finished dressing up and led her out the room and into another, this time where Sylar was getting dressed, just doing up the last piece: His tie. Noah had agreed to work with us. As long as we did as he said. Fat chance of that happening though.

"It fits. Good" she claimed as she walked up to him. Sylar turned around and looked at her before going over to the middle of the room where Alex waited. He looked nice, all dressed up in his black suit and tie. Especially since he put back his hair. It looked amazing. "Are you really my mother?" he asked Mrs Petrelli as he grabbed Alex's hand, "You've always understood on some level that you weren't the son of a watch repair man and the woman who collects Hummel figurines" Mrs Petrelli stated.

Sylar didn't know what to do with the information so he just looked at Alex, a glimmer of love in his eyes. Alex stood on her tiptoes and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "He's right" Sylar said. "I'm a killer. That's all I am" Alex shook her head. "No, it's not your fault. It's your ability. There is a hunger you cannot control. It's made you that way" Mrs Petrelli walked up to them and Alex knew she had a point. His hunger made him this way, but he can control it, just like she can. "But we're gonna fix that" she added on the end.

"I think I just found the fugitives" Noah said making his way in, "They made the news" he strode across the room and turned on the TV. "Police recalled what was described as an incredible scene when four gun-men, came in to rob the first federal bank in Pokipsy New York. One of the robbers was equip with what appears to be a flame thrower" the news man told them. "Peter" Mrs Petrelli stated. "He's in the body of one of those escapees" Noah looked over to Mrs Petrelli, "Which one?" he asked. "Jessie" came her reply. "Does he have Jessie's ability?" another question was fired, this time from Alex. "If he does, he doesn't know what it is"

The TV kept playing in the background and Alex looked away. "Let's go get them" she stated blandly. "Are they ready?" Noah said getting closer to Mrs Petrelli. She looked over to them and nodded her head.

They found themselves in a black car, owned by the company of course. "Take this gun" Noah said reaching into the glove compartment before handing it back to Alex, who was sitting in the back of the car, while he and Sylar took the front. "Remember these men, they are all dangerous. And we need to take them down as quickly as possible before anyone gets hurt" Noah reminded us all. "Got it Boss" Alex replied, earning a look from Sylar.

He pulled over and they sat there. "You realize, she's playing us, don't ya." Noah said turning off the engine. "This is all one big game to her" There was a moment of silence before Sylar answered. "Maybe, but aren't you curious to see how it all plays out?" he opened the car door and climbed out, Alex doing the same. Like Sylar said, she was curious about how it would play out. And that's what kept her going with the alibi.

They began to make our approach towards the cameras and police, walking in a line of three. Noah pulled out his badge while Alex and Sylar just kept walking. "So how do we do this?" Sylar asked as they were let through the barrier. "We do nothing. Me and Alex on the other hand, we take care of the escapees and I take care of Petrelli" Alex looked over to Noah. "Surely it's better with Sylar. I mean he does have power" Alex stated. "She's right. What you are doing sounds like a one sided partnership. What happened to _One of us, One of them?"_ Sylar added.

"We are _not_ partners. Just stay close and keep your mouth shut" Sylar looked at Alex with disbelief all over his face. He stopped walking for a fraction of a second before he thought of something. Something that was going to make Noah a little mad. "Who the Hell's in charge around here" Sylar said moving in front of Noah and adopting an accent. "What are you doing?" Noah said angrily. "I'm Lieutenant Corey. Who are you?" A police man said walking up to them. "Special Agent Andrew Hansen, FBI" Alex stepped in. "Lieutenant, do you mind telling me why these barricades aren't 30 ft further back. You want the media up our ass?" The lieutenant replied with a quick Sir, before Sylar cut in again.

"Or are you just trying to get one of these looky-loo Civilians killed?" There was nothing but silence between the four of them before the Lieutenant spoke up. "You heard the man. Back these horses up! All hands" the Lieutenant walked away. "And we're gonna need some coffee... Decaf" he added on the end when Lieutenant looked back to them. Alex smiled a little. "That's how you get a job done" Noah didn't look impressed. "You drink Decaf right Noah?" Sylar asked him. Alex shook her head, amused at what was going on.

"We going in?" Sylar asked as Noah and Alex both walked back up to him, Noah handed Sylar his glasses and began putting on his FBI vest over his head. "We are" Alex put hers on too. "You're waiting out here" he finished clipping the vest together and Alex finished hers. "What's that gonna protect you from?" he asked them. "Nothing" Noah said as Alex shrugged. "It's for show" they took out their guns and placed it in Sylar's hands. "You're going in without your guns too?" Alex shifted on her feet. "They want us unarmed, they said they would release the hostages" Alex ran a hand through her hair, "You do realize, they're not gonna let you out alive" Sylar noted. "Alex maybe, but you. No chance" he added on.

Alex smiled a little, she could see he wasn't concerned for her, but he did put a bit on as a show. Seeing as only he knew of her powers. "Well that's very touching" Noah stated, "A monster cares about my well being" he put his glasses back on as Sylar answered him. "You're concerned with proving that you're better than me. That you'll get yourself killed" Alex rolled her eyes. "I am better than you" Noah stated. "And that may get both of you killed" Sylar stated. "I can help. Let me do something" Alex could see how frustrated Sylar was getting.

"Alright. Debrief the hostages. Use that silver tongue of yours to defuse their stories. But under no circumstances are you to go anywhere near that buffet in there" Noah pointed over to the building they were about to go in. Alex looked down at her vest and saw the Police sign. She reached up and ripped it off the Velcro, noticing Noah do the same. "Got me?" he asked Sylar. "Yeah" was the reply, Sylar wasn't happy about this, but he couldn't really do anything about it.

Alex followed as Noah made his approach towards the building. Taking in every detail that the building had. The glass windows, the marble floors. If this was the last thing she was going to see. At least it was pretty. The hostages were allowed to leave, most of them running. Alex moved out the way as the stream of civilians moved past her. "How we going to do this Noah?" she asked moving closer to him. "As of now. No idea" he said back. Alex rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't have a plan.

They put their hands up in surrender. Alex noticed the gun on the floor and the hole in the wall covered in blood. "What went on here?" she muttered. One of the convicts, a man who took his power from the fear of others moved them forwards, she noticed how he always had his focus on Noah. He pushed Noah into a seat leaving her to stand. He whistled over one of his boys. Alex recognized the one who could shoot flames from his hands, as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to Jessie.

"What's a pretty girl like you working with him?" Alex kept her voice calm and used her new found ability to keep her heart rate down. "Forced to. Didn't want to. I actually came to get you guys out of that prison. Till the pretty blonde. Elle I think her name was... Decided to explode her energy, knocking me unconscious in the process" Alex half told the truth. They did go for them and she was knocked unconscious. "Alex?" the man Jessie said. "Peter. So you are in Jessie's body" she stated nodding at the new information. "You know this man?" the flame handed guy said.

"Of course I do. This man, is my boyfriend. Placed into the body of your friend Jessie. Don't know why, but you should be careful. There is a person ready to take him out at any moment" she told him. Alex glanced over to where Noah and who she believed was Knox were talking. "Knox. You don't have to do this. You can walk away, you're free now" Peter/Jessie said holding his chest. "Shut up!" Knox yelled at them. "I'm done listening to you" Alex could see Peter getting angry. "No one dies today!" he yelled and sonic waves emitted from his mouth, knocking the flame man on his behind.

Alex stood up and helped Peter up too. "Listen to me!" Peter yelled again. Sending another sonic wave towards Knox and Noah. Knocking them both over. Time froze around them and Future Peter showed up. "Peter!" Alex exclaimed and he looked over. "How aren't you frozen?" he asked before shaking his head. "Look I have no idea. It didn't work the last time Hiro stopped time. Guess it's just me" she laughed a little. Future Peter walked up to Jessie/Peter and pushed on his body, pushing Peter out the back.

"You!" Peter exclaimed, going to run towards his future self. "What the hell did you do?" he said, not really moving forwards. "I came to find you, get you out of here" Alex watched on as present Peter took in the information. "Get outta here..." he whispered. "We need to stop this. He's in trouble" Future Peter cut him off. "The world is in trouble. Don't you get it?" Alex walked to stand by the present Peter. "You need to listen to me" Future Peter said moving closer. "You shot my brother. Trapped me. Why should I believe a thing you say?" Alex rolled her eyes. Knowing where this was going.

"You're right. I need to show you" Alex grabbed hold of present Peter's arm. "Don't leave me here with the Company. Being with Sylar all this time, I'm worried he will get me again. I don't want to stay here any longer" Alex begged. "She comes with us too" Present Peter stated and the other him just nodded, not in the mood to argue. He reached out a hand and put one on her shoulder and the other on Peter's. Within seconds they were in a different place.

They looked around before Future Peter beckoned them to follow. They silently followed, both of them wanting to know what was going on. "Where are we?" Peter said. "When are we" The other answered. "This is the future I came back to stop" he claimed. Alex looked around, it looked exactly like New York in the past. What was so different. "Why it looks just like today" Peter said, saying aloud what I was thinking.

"With one big difference" Future Peter stated stopping at the edge of the alley they were in. Peter and Alex watched on, something zoomed past them, and two businessmen began to fly. Alex stared open mouthed. "What the...?" she never finished the sentence, trailing off a little. Everyone around them were either flying or doing something else. Alex felt the cogs begin to turn in her mind and she had to force it down. Stopping herself from murdering any one of these people and taking what she should have. "How is this possible?" Peter asked.

Alex walked up next to him, wondering the same thing. "An injection, abilities are available to anyone, for sale if they can afford it. For grabs if you're desperate enough" Future Peter explained. "But all these people with abilities, are gonna destroy the world" They began to walk again, down the street. "How can you know that?" Alex asked him, "How would you..." Peter said, but got cut off. "I painted it, dreamt it. Its gonna happen. Here look" Future Peter led them to a newspaper stand. "All the crime, murder, all ability. People can't be trusted. We're weak, jealous, violent"

Peter didn't believe him. "There's always good people. Always" he stated. "How could I be so naive? Abilities are the new weapon of choice" Alex rolled her eyes before adding, "People control themselves" They began to move again, future Peter putting the newspaper back down. They made their way into another alley, hoping that somehow things may be able to be fixed. "It's not safe for me to be out in the open. They'll be looking for us" he stated, "I needed you to see." Peter didn't know what to say. "Who are they? What did you do?" Alex stopped when both the Peter's did and looked at the wall.

There was a picture, a painting really of the Earth exploding, cracks throughout the whole thing. What did this mean? "They think I'm an extremist. A villain. I had to stop it." Alex looked around suddenly feeling a lot less safe. "Maybe they're right. You shot Nathan. Killed him" Alex looked between the two Peters. "He was going to tell everyone the truth about us" Future Peter claimed. "But he didn't die. And now he doesn't have to" Alex's heart began to race nervously. "So why hasn't everything changed?" she asked. "Look, someone in your time is putting together a formula. That gives people abilities" Alex began to feel sick. "You have to stop them. Both of you" Alex looked up at him. "Why me. Why can't you do it?" Alex grabbed hold of Present Peters arm, "Because I make bad choices. Stepped on too many butterflies"

Alex understood the reference right away. Step on a Butterfly in the past and thousands could die in the future. "What does that mean?" Peter asked, Alex gave him a look of disbelief. "Look. You can't make the same mistakes as me. We need to find Sylar" Alex perked up at the mention of his name. "With his ability. You won't make the same mistakes" Alex's eyes widened. This can't be good. "Sylar? What the hell are you talking about?" Alex said. "I want to see Nathan, Claire, Suresh!" Peter argued back. "They are not the people you think they are" Alex nodded her head a little. That she could agree on, she could see they were changing in ways no one could understand.

"Why not?" Peter asked. "Not all of us we're born with abilities okay? Some of us we're made. A line was drawn, sides were chosen. Tore us apart" A shot rang out from somewhere and Alex grabbed hold of her Peter's arm, even though she knew she couldn't die. Future Peter collapsed to the ground, dead. Oh this wasn't good. "Peter" Alex warned as they looked back, seeing Claire with a gun. "Claire?" Peter asked cautiously. She raised her gun again and Alex dragged Peter away, both of them running down the alley for their lives. Barely dodging bullets.

The Haitian appeared before them and as Alex jumped over something that had fallen, she grabbed the lid of a trash can and hit him on the head. No wonder why Future Peter died, the Haitian stopped his powers. More shots rang out and Alex continued to run, Peter right behind her. They finally got out of range and kept going. "Peter what do we do!?" She yelled behind her. "Keep running" came his reply.


	7. The Future - Part 2

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for you. Love you all. Please, please review because it keeps me from thinking that no one wants to read my story. Sorry about the fact that in the previous ones, there hasn't been a line between two different times. It seems FanFiction didn't want to do it, but I believe I have fixed it now**

**Thanks xx**

Alex walked behind Peter as they made their way to Mohinder's laboratory. "Peter I don't want to do this. Let's just find Sylar" she whispered. Peter ignored her and pushed the door open. "Mohinder" he said to the room. Alex managed to sneak a glance inside, seeing nothing but cobwebs and dust. "Mohinder?" she called into the room too. No matter what was happening, Mohinder would always be her friend, she just had to persuade him.

Peter began to walk down the stairs in the loft, towards the middle of the room where a table stood. "Peter" Alex whined a little but stayed where she was, by the door. Peter's feet clanged as they proceeded down the metal steps and Alex visibly flinched at each one. She didn't like this at all. Not taking the chance of being taken by the door, she quickly made her way to Peter, but heading towards the other room, really slowly. Peter caused Alex to jump when he moved a painting, throwing it away from him and towards her.

"Peter" Alex hissed, but he just continued to ignore her. "I can't believe this" she muttered to herself as she turned to face Peter, seeing what he was looking at. "What do you want?" a man's voice said behind her and she jumped, swivelling round at the voice. "Mohinder?" she asked, taking a few steps back. Mohinder seemed to recognise her and grabbed for her throat. "You work for Sylar" Alex couldn't get a word out as her feet lifted off the ground and she struggled to breathe. "Mohinder! She was controlled by Sylar. She did it to protect herself!" Peter yelled at him.

Mohinder seemed to hesitate, his grip tightening a little before he threw her to the ground, where she collapsed, taking in deep breaths, letting the oxygen flow into her lungs. "I know what I did was wrong, but I'm making up for it" she coughed. "It was like he had a power over me" she finished. "We need your help" Peter said to Mohinder, who was still masked in the shadows, his breathing raggedy. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Sylar" Peter added on. "Sylar?" Alex felt eyes on her. "We have to find him" Peter told him. "He's supposed to help me, but why?"

"Why Sylar?" Peter moved closer and closer to Mohinder and Alex made it back on her feet. "Mohinder. You okay?" she asked him. "What happened to you? What's going on?" At her words Mohinder began to crawl away, disappearing. "Mohinder" Peter said, a hand grabbed his shoulder and looking at it made Peter shake it off an move away. What Alex saw wasn't pretty. It was as though he had turned into a lizard of some sort.

"Do not repeat my mistakes" Mohinder claimed. "What happened to you?" Alex said moving closer, but every time she or Peter got too close, he would move away. "I wanted abilities. Impetuous" his raggedy breath kept repeating. "Selfish. I got the formula wrong. So wrong" he claimed. Alex didn't know what to do as a lump formed in her throat. "Let us help you" she said, finally clearing away the lump. "Tell us about Sylar" Peter added. "Sylar's power is dangerous. Alex's too" Alex froze a little, did he know of her power?

"You don't understand it" Alex's heart began to pound and she had to force herself to concentrate on lowering it. "I need to understand. Where is he?" he asked Mohinder. "Where is Sylar?" Alex said. Peter seemed to concentrate, Alex knew that he was reading Mohinder's mind. She stayed close to him, gripping his arm in the process. She didn't want to get left behind in this world. "Now go!" Mohinder said and Peter took a few steps back, forcing Alex too as well before he teleported them away.

* * *

They appeared outside a house, a fairly huge house. "Peter what are we going to do?" she asked as they made their way through the front door without knocking. Peter activated the power he got from one of the fugitives at the bank, the blue flame roaring as it stayed on his hand. Alex stood up tall and walked past him into the house. Footsteps came running down the stairs and Peter got rid of the fire. "Hey Uncle Peter. Dad's making waffles" a young boy, no more than four said before running up to the kitchen table.

Alex remembered the house. It was the Bennet household. "What's up champ how you doing man?" Sylar said as they rounded the corner, Alex half hidden by Peter. Sylar appeared to be standing behind the stove, cooking with an apron on as well as his glasses. Alex thought he looked handsome wearing the clothes. "Rawr" he said picking the kid up and holding him above his head. "Who wants some waffles huh?" he used a deep voice one that made Alex's heart flutter.

"Who else should get some waffles?" Sylar asked as a dog began to bark. "Mr Muggles" the kid said quietly. Sylar began muttering a few choice words before leaning down and giving the dog, who had managed to jump onto a chair, a bit of waffle. "Peter. It's so good to see you" Sylar said when he noticed them. Well he noticed Peter. Alex was still hidden behind him. "I haven't seen you in so long" Sylar came up and hugged Peter who just stood there. "If you told me you were coming. I would have made more..." Sylar trailed off spotting Alex, "Waffles..." he finished.

"Alex? Is that you?" Sylar came up to her and grabbed her by the waist pulling her in for a hug. "How are you here. You were..." he visibly gulped. "Dead" there were tears in his eyes and Alex didn't know what to say so she gave him a peck on the cheeks. Sylar made his way back over to the little boy and beckoned her with him. "Alex, meet Noah. Our son" he whispered the last part. "Mommy!" the boy, Noah yelled and hugged her. "Hey sweetie" she said putting on a strong face before she began to cry. She had a son. She smiled. "I love you baby" she said as Sylar put in some syrup in the microwave.

Alex has stayed by Noah's side all this time. Just stroking his hair. She noticed the little details, how he had her hair and his father's eyes. "What's the magic word?" Sylar asked ready to pour the syrup on the waffles. "Abra-cad-abra" Noah said and she laughed. "Well that's a magic word so.." Sylar began to pour the syrup all over the breakfast. "That's close enough" Alex put a hand to her mouth and just smiled. She wanted to stay here in this time, but she couldn't... She didn't belong here, no matter how much she wanted to.

"Where is your scar uncle Peter?" Noah asked him. Sylar and Peter exchanged a glace. "You know what. The grownups need to have a little chat in the other room. So I'm going to get you started on your waffle" Alex moved in his way. "I'll do it" she said smiling. Sylar offered her a bright smile and left for the other room, Peter behind him. "Is daddy a good man?" she asked her son. "Yeah!" Alex smiled. "Mommy. Why haven't you been around?" the boy asked. Alex didn't know what to say. "I had to take care of some work, but I'm here now baby" she lied sweetly, as she finished cutting up the waffle. "You okay now?" she said handing over the fork. "Yeah" he replied and began to dig in.

Alex sat there on the other chair, looking at her beautiful boy. She reached down for her stomach, wondering if in her time line she would ever get pregnant and have a beautiful boy like the one in front of her. She smiled as she began to stroke Mr Muggles. "Have you ever seen the boogie man?" she finally asked Noah. "Nope, Daddy keeps him away from me, keeps me safe." Alex looked over and saw Sylar looking over to Noah. She smiled reassuringly and kept the kid busy. "Come on, let's finish up these waffles and then we can play" she said and Noah looked to her, laughing.

"You are the best Mommy I could ever have" he beamed proudly. "I love you, you know that right Noah?" she said, he just nodded his head. "Daddy" Noah suddenly yelled and Alex turned on her heel, keeping Noah behind her, protecting her boy. There were people in the house. One with a gun pointed at me. "Not now Noah" she heard Sylar call back. Someone appeared behind her. "Yes now" Alex grabbed Noah who began screaming. "Stay away from us" she backed away bringing Noah with her. "Noah stay where you are buddy" Sylar said running in.

A man grabbed Alex who still held Noah, locking his arm around her neck. "It's okay Noah. Its fine" she shushed her boy. "It's going to be okay buddy" Sylar offered their son. "Let's not make this any harder than it already is Peter" Claire said, stepping in the room. "Just come quietly and we'll leave them alone. "Don't do it Peter. Teleport out" Sylar said and Alex gave Peter a look, he returned it. "No" he shook his head, "I brought this into your house" Claire interrupted. "No! Shut up, this was my house. You took everything from me!" Claire stated her voice rising.

"Claire" Sylar started. "I never meant for you" Claire raised her gun at Noah. "Shut up! Let Alex go, keep hold of the kid" Alex was pushed away from Noah and towards Sylar who caught her before she fell. "Noah, it's okay bud. Mommy loves you okay?" Noah nodded a little as the arm went round his neck instead. "What's it going to be?" Claire offered. "The boy. Or you" Alex didn't like this. She could jump in front of Noah protecting him and getting shot in the process revealing to Peter what she had, or she could run at Claire and kill her first. Alex couldn't decide. "Shoot me! Don't hurt my boy!" she had tears in her eyes.

"You don't want anyone to get hurt do you?" Claire tutted, "First. Just let the boy go" Peter negotiated and Alex was thankful. "Not till you're dead" Claire claimed and all hope in Alex's eyes diminished and she turned to put her head into Sylar's chest as he held her. "I can't lose him" she whispered. It wasn't even in her time frame and she loved the boy. "You gonna kill me?" Peter said moving closer to her. "One bullet in the back of the head should do the trick" Claire said nonchalantly, Alex took her chance and ran towards Noah, breaking free of Sylar and hoping to get her son away, but Knox threw her back, causing her to hit the wall with a loud thump and both Noah and Sylar to cry out for her. "Then. I'll let the boy go" Peter shook his head.

"I'm not the guy you killed this morning Claire. This is me" Claire reloaded the gun and raised it back to Peter. Alex hated this, she pushed herself into a sitting position before using the wall to stand up. Seeing her son on the front line. Seeing Sylar... Gabriel so afraid to lose the one he loves."You're not gonna kill me" Peter whispered. "Yes. I am" Alex let out a small growl, she wanted Claire gone. She wanted her son safe. "What happened to you? How did you get this way?" Alex asked her, trying to keep her anger in check. "I learned how to take care of myself" Peter moved with lightening speed and punched Claire in the face. Forcing her to the ground.

The other woman, another blonde, she ran at Peter and forced him through a window. "Noah" Alex whispered and stared at Knox evilly. "Daddy. Mommy" Noah said running up to Sylar as Alex straightened herself up to hurt Knox. "Go hide. Over there. Go now" Noah ran off to hide behind the chairs while Sylar turned to face the man who had been holding him, Alex moved behind him. The man took a deep breath. Alex remembered him from the bank. He fed off of others fear. Sylar walked towards him as he walked towards them, but was punched in the face. "Leave them alone" Alex yelled kicking out her leg and hitting him in the back of his legs before she moved in front of him and went to punch his face.

The man dodged it and threw her towards Sylar, who managed to stop her from hitting the floor as he got up. Sylar took a punch to the stomach. "I understand your power" he said taking another hit. "You get stronger with fear. I'm not afraid of you" Alex helped Sylar up and added something, "I'm not afraid of you either" she stood up straight. "But he is" the man nodded towards Noah and Alex turned her head slightly. "Noah run!" Sylar yelled at their son. Knox grabbed Sylar, taking another deep breath and slammed him into a table, causing it to snap.

"Stop!" Alex yelled and punched him. She took a punch to the face herself before she backed away. Allowing Sylar room to get back in the fight. He was after all, stronger than she was. Knox kicked Sylar in the stomach and he flew across the room. "Daddy!" Noah yelled. Alex watched horrified. "NO!" she screamed running towards them, Sylar pushed the broken remnants of the table off of him and sat up. He seemed to recognise where he was. "Noah!" Alex yelled picking up the table and throwing it behind her. Sylar pulled their son onto his lap, he had blood around his lips. "Noah. Baby?" Alex said hesitantly as she stroked her sons face.

He wasn't moving, Alex knew it was too late. "No" Sylar muttered shaking his sons chest. Alex cried out and turned back to Knox, while everyone else had stopped fighting. "Noah!" Alex let off a painful scream and stood up, moving over to the blond. "Look what your leader did. Look what Claire did!" she yelled. "She killed my Son!" Alex didn't feel sadness, she felt anger and it was rising fast. She watched as Sylar turned from the normal Gabriel to his sinister look. "Keep yourself Safe Alex" he said to her. "I love you" he added before standing up. Alex followed Sylar, standing next to him.

"We do this together. I love you too"

They moved over to Knox, who didn't seem to be fazed by their approach. Alex punched him in the stomach and Sylar punched him in the face. They did this over and over again, never letting him get a punch towards them. Peter threw the woman over to the wall where she collapsed, unconscious and turned to face us again. Alex noticed as Sylar began to glow. He was going radioactive. "They killed him!" he yelled and screamed out and Alex stood in front of him.

She hugged him tight as they went nuclear and the last thing she heard was the scream of _Gabriel!_ from Peter.


	8. A Mission and you need us?

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter.**

Alex awoke to find herself strapped to a metal table. She glanced left, noticing nothing but tools and then right. "Peter?" she said quietly. Peter was moving trying to get free of the binds, his shirt removed. "Are you trying to teleport?" Claire said walking in with the Haitian. He was going to leave her here? "That's not going to work with my friend here" Claire looked over to the Haitian before walking around to Peter. "Claire let me go. For gods sake. You just killed my son" Alex stated, Claire gave her a look. "No can do... Alex" Claire said.

Claire approached Peter's bed and looked at him. "Two hundred thousand people died in Costa Verde. I want you to feel the pain of every single death" Claire grabbed a scalpel and drew a line in Peter's chest causing him to scream out. "It was your fault Claire!" Alex yelled at her. "You killed Noah. It was your fault!" Alex kept yelling but she ignored it. "We can save them" Peter started out of breath, "Everyone in Costa Verde. We can save them" Peter explained. "This whole world doesn't have to be like this Claire" Alex stated as her old friend began to move around closer to where she was lying.

"It doesn't have to be like this. I saved you once. I can save you again" Alex watched as Claire held up the scalpel. She lowered her hand down to drag it across Peter's bare chest yet again. Alex closed her eyes and heard the faint no Peter managed to breathe out. Alex hated this. She wanted to go home, to be with Sylar. Her Sylar. Have a child. Name him Noah. Live her life. But she was stuck here. In the future, knowing that her Son is dead and that Sylar blew himself up in anger. She shook her head wiping out all images of the day.

"That's two" Claire said. Alex opened her eyes when she heard more footsteps. "Stop" a man said. Was that Nathan Petrelli? Alex looked over and spotted Nathan Petrelli, they were saved. Alex let out a sigh of relief. "I would like a moment with my brother. Alone" he claimed and Claire looked reluctant. "Is this the president or my father speaking" came her reply. "Both" Nathan told her. Claire looked back down to Peter before she made her way around his bed again, heading for the door.

Everyone but Nathan left and she smiled at their narrow escape. "I know what you're doing. I've seen it. The World splitting in half" Nathan moved around the bed and stood between both of the beds they were in. "I'm not ignorant" he said going to untie Peters wrist before moving onto Alex's. "I've seen the paintings, I've heard the dreams. I know whats going on" Alex took her free wrist and began to undo her other one. "You're strong Pete" Nathan moved to the bottom of Peters bed and undid the straps on his feet, while Alex moved onto the straps on her chest.

"One man cannot save the world. It's everybody's responsibility" Alex finally managed to free herself all the way and stand up. "Everybody with abilities" Alex watched as all the restraints on Peter came off. "Yeah, an army with abilities" Nathan nodded his head. Alex moved over to Peter and helped him sit up. "Congress has agreed to full proliferation" Alex looked up at Nathan and so did Peter. "Because of Costa Verde, because of you" Alex felt sick, she turned to her side and threw everything up, ignoring the looks from Peter and Nathan as she wiped her mouth clean. "Lets go" she said standing on her feet.

"Now I know you think people cant be trusted. That we're all greedy and power hungry" Nathan had made his way to the door again. "But we were created in Gods image Pete. It was a goodness to man" Nathan pulled up a chair and sat down next to his dead brother; Future Peter who also happened to be in the room. "Pete. You don't trust me?" he claimed. Peter shook his head. "You've been manipulated before, by Linderman. You were going to blow up, New York city" Peter stated the facts. "You read minds, read mine" Alex watched the silence that ensured. "Peter?" Nathan said before Peter used his telekinesis to grab Nathan by the throat.

"Peter we haven't got time for this. We need to get back" Alex hissed at him, but he ignored her. Alex listened as Peter began to mumble something, but only Nathan seemed to hear. "Peter Stop" she heard Nathan say, "It hurts" he looked down and Alex looked to Peter. "Come on" she said grabbing his arm. Peter pinned Nathan to the wall and moved forwards. "I need. I need to. I need to" He raised his hand up and Alex knew what he was doing. It was the hunger, the one that consumed both Sylar and herself.

"Peter, stop" she said, trying to get his attention as she dug her nails into his arm. Peter dropped Nathan to the ground. He was dead. Yelling came from the other side of the door. "Peter. We need to go now" Alex grabbed his arm with her other hand. "Do it" she hissed. She watched as Peter closed his eyes and the scenery changed. They were out of the future.

* * *

They appeared in the corner of a cell. "Sylar!" Alex exclaimed happily as she saw him. "Peter!" Sylar growled out and stood up, where as Peter seemed to run towards Sylar, pinning him to the wall. "Peter!" Alex yelled at him. "What are you doing?" She ran forwards and grabbed Peter's arm, the one around Sylar's throat but she was thrown back and pinned to the wall. "I went to the future. The world ends. I took your ability so I would know how to stop it" Alex struggled and she caught Sylar's eye. "Let her down Peter" Sylar said before the subject changed.

"You took my ability. You have the hunger" Alex could feel the cog like things turn in her head and she could see something else. She had used her ability to slow her heart and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed ever so slowly. "You're like me" Peter pushed Sylar into the wall more. "I will never, let myself become you" Peter growled, "You already are" Alex managed to get out before her heart slowed even more. Peter turned to look at her, noticing how she was weak.

He let her collapse to the floor. She turned her power back, directing it to control the heart. Making it beat faster, allowing her to breathe again and open her eyes more. "Brother" Sylar said, he was close to collapsing himself from the lack of oxygen. "Peter!" Alex yelled hoping that Peter would let Sylar go. "You have the hunger" Sylar repeated. "You're just like me" Sylar took a glance at Alex who had a look of slight terror on her face. "I will never let myself become you" Peter growled out, his hand still wrapped firmly around Sylar's neck.

Alex looked around not knowing what to do. Should she try and hurt Peter, make him let go? Or should she just let it play out? Alex let out a small sigh, not knowing what option to go for. "You already are" Sylar said back. Alex saw movement out the corner of her eyes and noticed Mrs Petrelli. "Brother" Sylar added the last part purposely just to annoy Peter. "No!" Peter yelled and Mrs Petrelli looked really scared as she made her way to the cell door. "Peter!" Alex yelled watching in horror as Peter snapped Sylar's neck and dropped him.

She stood there shocked at what Peter had done. "I cant be you!" Peter yelled before Sylar hit the floor. "Peter Stop. You don't know what you-" Mrs Petrelli was cut off when Peter raised his hand, using his power. "Peter!" Alex yelled running up to him, she had to stop him. He couldn't control the hunger. It seemed only she could. She punched him in the face, hoping to distract him to keep his mother alive, but he didn't do anything but grab her by the neck. "You don't know what you are doing" Mrs Petrelli said. "I know exactly what I'm doing" Peter said to her, tightening his grip around Alex's throat.

"You been meaning to tell me Sylar's my brother?" Alex coughed, unable to draw a decent breath. "What other secrets are you hiding from me. Mother" Peter had this evil look to him as he made his way closer to her, pulling Alex off the ground as he went. "Why are you able to heal Alex. Is that your power?" Alex made a small noise in response. Better to tell Peter her only power was Rapid cell regeneration than the fact she has Sylar's, and now his ability.

"Tell me your secrets!" Peter yelled in his mothers face. "Or I'll rip open your head and take them out myself." Alex was dropped to the floor as he removed his hand from her throat. "No!" both her and Mrs Petrelli exclaimed in unison as he raised his hand. Alex looked over to Sylar who had gotten up, his neck at a very odd angle, while Mrs Petrelli screamed in pain. "Sylar" Alex whispered, hoping that he could do something about this.

He grabbed the sides of his head and placed his neck back in the right position as the screaming continued. Alex got up and moved slowly towards Mrs Petrelli, ready to catch her if she was to fall, while Sylar struck his hand out and threw Peter at the glass window of the cell, leaving a small but noticable crack in it before Peter hit the floor. Alex grabbed Mrs Petrelli, who had stopped screaming and held her. Sylar moved up them at a quick pace. "Are you okay?" he asked. Alex looked around, seeing the open door, they needed to get her to the hospital part of the complex.

"Is he gonna be alright" Alex asked as they looked down at the unconscious Peter. "Yes. I'll make sure of it" Mrs Petrelli said, holding her head. "I'm sorry that happened Mrs Petrelli" Alex said before she turned away. "Call me Angela dear" Mrs Petrelli said to Alex as a few tears pricked her eyes as the events of the day came flooding back. "Alex are you okay?" Sylar asked as he came up to her. "Yes" she said as a few tears fell. "I just remembered what happened earlier" Sylar pulled her in for a hug. "What did happen? You disappeared at the bank" Alex realised that her clothes were different from before. Just white t-shirt and sweatpants. Her clothes must have been destroyed when Gabriel exploded.

"I went with Peter to the future. Mainly because he said he didn't want me around you" Alex claimed. Mrs Petrelli looked at her, before walking up to Peter as Sylar held Alex. Sylar looked up through the glass and Noah walked into view. They exchanged a few signals and Sylar pulled her out the room, making his way to follow Noah. "We got a lead on a new target" Noah stated as they approached.

Sylar let go of her as she asked a question. "Where are they?" The tears gone and her was voice strong once again. "You want me to come with you?" Sylar asked, he only asked just in case. Noah wouldn't want him. "Both of you" They looked shocked. "Don't make this harder than it already is" Noah began to walk away, Alex followed suit, leaving Sylar's side while Sylar took one more glance in the cell before walking to catch up with Alex, grabbing and holding her hand tightly.

* * *

Alex, Sylar and Noah were back in the car once more. Sylar and Alex had changed into their suits again and was now waiting to arrive at the destination. Alex who was in the back, leant forwards even with her seatbelt on, she managed to get close enough lean on the two chairs. "Someone change the damn song" she muttered darkly, she always did hate the type of pop music nowadays.

Sylar, who had been eating an apple reached forwards and began to change it, but annoying Noah in the process, even though he didn't mean to. "Just..." Noah turned the radio off and Alex sighed in relief, the new pain in her head slowly going away, leaving just a dull ache where a headache will be sure to form. "Sit" Noah finished. Alex knew he hated this. Working with Sylar, and maybe her, but she couldn't be sure. "Just so you know. This was her idea, not mine" Noah stated to them as they leaned back, Alex enjoying the silence and Sylar enjoying his apple.

"You mean my mother?"

"If it was up to me. I would've let you rot"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well then, hurrah for Angela" she used fake enthusiasm, no matter how many times Noah said how much he hated Sylar, it wouldn't change a thing about now. "No forgiveness is that it?" Sylar took a chunk out of the apple when he finished. "You terrorized my daughter, killed countless others including a target that had valuable information" Alex smirked, so that's what happened to Jessie when she left the Bank. "Rehabilitation doesn't happen over night Noah" Alex stated, leaning forwards once again to rejoin the conversation.

"I am trying" Sylar added onto her statement. Why couldn't Noah understand that Sylar was doing his best at being the good guy, even if she hated it. The hunger that goes with Intuitive Aptitude is really hard to control. She should know. "I understand" Noah said, Alex looked at his skeptically. _Yeah right_ she thought. "It's in your nature" Alex looked out the window, she hated being stuck in a car like this. Too small for her liking.

She leant back and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. Remembering the time she got to see her four year old son. Alex looked over to Sylar. Their four year old son. Shaking her head, she cleared the images of what had happened from her mind, using her power to lock them away further inside her mind. "You okay Alex?" Sylar said to her, noticing how quiet she was. "Sort of" her answer was short but to the point.

"What happened to you in the hours you were gone? It was nearly a whole day" she shrugged her shoulders. Alex didn't want to talk about it, it sent a heartache through her chest. "Nothing much, Peter took me to the future. Both Peter's, they made me follow them. I had to do it. If I hadn't, I would have been left in the future. I didn't want that. So I did as I was told. Then it happened, I met you once again. You and Peter spoke" Alex's throat constricted a little as she got closer to the truth. She was going to avoid it as much as she could.

"A fight broke out, between a few other Specials. People were killed. A young boy, no older than four was killed. You... Future you got angry. Began to glow and eventually. You went kaboom. Next thing I know. I'm on a fucking autopsy table, tied down while someone began to torture Present Peter" Sylar looked angry, but not towards Alex, towards whoever it was that was torturing his 'brother'.

"We managed to escape. Though Peter, during this whole ordeal had tried to teleport back to the past" Anger was evident in her expression as it darkened. "He would have left me behind" Angry tears had fallen down her face and she wiped them away.

The car pulled to a stop and Noah glanced at her. "You okay now, Alex?" she nodded her head. Alex knew he was listening in, that's why she didn't say who it was. Things were backfiring now. People were beginning to find out she had powers. Lets just hope they think it's only one of them.

"Stay by the car"

Noah had climbed out as he spoke and Alex and Sylar did the same. "Come on Noah. You may need us" Alex stated the facts, this man was dangerous. She and Sylar were briefed as they were changing. A man who could create a vortex, which led to god knows where.

"Just stay by the car"

"Unbelievable" she muttered, making her way to the front of the car, leaning on the hood in the process. "Do you remember the time I used to be scared of you" she laughed a little. "Yeah. Look at you now though. All strong and just like me" Sylar joined her on the car as they watched Noah kick down the front door, raising his gun in the process.

"No matter what happened. I wouldn't leave your side" Alex shook her head, "Even when you threatened to kill me" They both fell into a slight silence. Alex knew that something was happening. They couldn't hear anything from the house. "Come on" she said, making her way towards the house.

"Claire?"

"Dad?"

"He's your father" There was a third voice. "Are you setting me up?" Alex didn't want to hear anymore. "No I swear" The man yelled just afterwards. "Drop the gun!" Sylar went through the door first. "Let the girl go!" he raised his hand, Alex pulled out her gun and walked into the room too, letting the door shut behind her as she pointed the gun at the man holding Claire. "Sylar. Alex" Claire whispered, a look of terror on her face.

"Dad what is he doing here?"

Ignoring Claire's yelling, Noah kept his gun trained on the man behind her. "Let her go Canfield. You don't stand a chance" Alex yelled and Sylar yelled on top of that. "Stand back. Last warning" Claire turned to her captive. "I didn't know. I'm sorry" she said sincerely. Alex rolled her eyes. Of course, Claire wanted to be the good guy. Wasn't doing a very good job though.

"It's not over yet" Canfield looked away from Claire before turning to us. "Hold on to something" Noah lowered his gun a little as Sylar yelled. "Stand back... I will shoot" Alex looked quickly to Sylar who had in fact drawn his gun. Alex's eyes widened as she watched a vortex form in the floor. This wasnt good. Alex moved backwards quickly, grabbing the door as soon as she could, holding on tight. As soon as her grip was good she looked back, her feet lifting off the ground in the process.

Claire had fallen onto the floor, the mat she was standing on getting sucked into the vortex. Noah lost his gun and went flying and Sylar grabbed onto the column closest to him, close to getting dragged in himself. Claire was screaming, and a man was too. "Claire" Alex said, Claire looked close to falling into the vortex. "Claire, hold on" Noah yelled as he kept himself standing on another column.

Alex felt her grip slightly lessening and watched as Sylar let go of his support. The bar Claire was holding onto began to snap off the wood it was attached to, pulling her ever so closer to the vortex. "Dad!" was all Claire could yell as she tried to hold on with one hand. The wind was beginning to get to much for Alex as her fingers slipped. "Noah!" she warned, she was only holding on by fingertips now.

"Dad help!" Claire yelled one last time before her hand slipped. Alex had the same problem. They both began to fall towards the vortex. Noah quickly managed to grab Alex by the sleeve of her Suit while Sylar grabbed Claire by the hand. "Don't you let go of me Noah" Alex warned the man as her sleeve began to rip slightly. "Dad!" Claire yelled once more, while Noah held a look of disbelief on his face.

She was going to fall in


	9. Confessions

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't post yesterday. I had a rough day... But it's here. If I don't post next week Sunday it's because I haven't been able to finish up the chapter. So review, fav and follow. Thanks or sticking with me all this time**

**xx**

The vortex was burning itself out as the items it sucked in grew less. Alex thanked whatever God was out there that it had disappeared, because seconds before, her sleeve had ripped and she went tumbling towards it.

Alex hit the floor with a slight thump and a groan. "You okay?" Sylar asked both Alex and Claire. "Peachy" Claire replied, getting up off the floor, while Noah helped Alex. "Great" Alex muttered, her hand going towards her stomach once again, rubbing it because of the pain she had.

Sylar moved out the room, following the way Canfield had left, while Alex ran out the front door to check if the target had made it around to the front of the house. Alex was glad to have gotten away, she didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off daughter and a worried father.

Alex searched the grounds a little while before meeting up with Sylar around the side of the house. "Any sign?" she asked, but he just shook his head. "None" Nodding, Alex moved back around the house and towards the car. Alex knew that Sylar had gone back in the house to inform Noah that the target had gone.

Alex moved to stand by the back side of the car, waiting to get in but yelling could be heard from inside the house and she knew that Noah had yelled at Sylar for something. She waited patiently for the three to return, knowing it would be soon anyway. Sylar walked out the door first and headed straight for her. "We got an address?" she wondered aloud. "Yeah, get in. We are going to be heading out in a matter of seconds"

"I'm glad you saved her" Alex said gratefully. "Like you said earlier. Rehabilitation takes a while to actually work. And this is one step closer to becoming a better person" Sylar seemed genuinely pleased with himself, and Alex only wished that it was a temporary rehab. She missed the old Sylar, murderous one. "Well I'm proud of you" she reached up on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. Savoring the moment before they had to continue the mission.

"Break it up and get in the car" Noah said, sounding a little disgusted. Alex pulled back and grinned, climbing into the car, Claire doing the same but trying to sit as far as she could away from her. Alex ignored the gesture and looked out the window. Maybe if Alex had known of her ability when she met Sylar, the Intuitive Aptitude one, maybe they could have had some fun; Killing people and taking powers for their own. Maybe it would have been better if she had.

The car's engine started up and Noah pulled away. It would only be a matter of time before they caught up to their Target and took him back to level 5. It was getting dark though and Alex knew it would be a little more difficult to do. But only time will tell.

Alex watched from the hood of the car as Claire walked out with Canfield in tow. She hated sitting back and doing nothing. It was horrible, but she had to deal with it. At least until Sylar was back to his old self. Away from what Angela Petrelli was doing to him. Claire and Canfield were talking when Noah went up behind him, a gun pointed to his head.

Claire turned around in disbelief, but Alex saw it coming. "What else happened in the future?" Sylar asked sitting next to her as they kept an eye of the three in front of them. "Nothing" Alex lied, but she knew Sylar could probably see through it. "Don't lie to me Alex. We have been through too much for lies now" Alex sighed in defeat.

"Fine" she stated and Sylar turned half his attention towards her, while still keeping his eye on the trio. "Let me start from the beginning" the silence that followed made Alex sure that he was listening. "So at the Bank, time became frozen, but I remained moving. Then Future Peter showed up and pushed present Peter out of that Jessie guys body" Sylar nodded his head, wanting her to continue. "I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I wanted to see what was happening, so I acted scared, like I was forced to be with you. Made it convincing" Alex gulped, not sure how Sylar would take this.

"We traveled to the future, a place where everyone could get abilities at the right price, or on the black market. We ended up getting chased and Future Peter was killed. With just me and Present Peter left we ran and headed for Mohinder's, doing the best we can while Claire was hunting us down" Sylar looked shocked. "I know. Claire of all people. Shooting to kill people" I shook my head.

"We ended up going to your house, which is actually Claire's house here and I met someone I never thought I could fall in love with" Sylar looked at her, noticing how sad she was. "I baby sat the four year old, while future you; Gabriel, spoke to Peter about your power and how to get it. A fight broke out between Claire and a few others, during this fight, you told the boy. Your son, to run and instead of running, he hid behind the island in the middle of the kitchen." Tears began to flow, "While fighting, you were kicked, and knocked backwards with a table into the island where the boy was hiding. He was killed instantly"

Alex knew her voice was going to break as the tears flowed. "The kid was killed upon impact, and you grew so angry that you ended up nuking Costa Verde. I ended up waking up on a metal table, in brand new clothes, while Claire tried to torture Peter for the amount of deaths that was caused that day. Then we escaped and... well... you know the rest" Alex shrugged when she finished. "Listen to me Alex. None of that was your fault. It was Claires. Future Claires. Why are you so upset about it?" Sylar wiped the tears away from her face as he looked at her.

"I'm so upset because you went Nuclear and our son died" she sniffed.

"Our... son?" Sylar was hesitant, but Alex nodded anyway. "Yeah. The boy, he was our -" she was cut off when a commotion happened with the trio. "Why isn't Canfield being put down?" Alex muttered, not expecting an answer. "No idea, but it must be a good reason" Sylar added. Shrugging they kept watching, not really knowing what was going ot happen. Canfield turned to Noah, who just cocked the gun.

Alex and Sylar both moved to stand on their feet, not knowing what was going ot happen next. "Dad. No" they both heard Claire say as they looked on. "What the hell is going on?" Alex said once more. "No offence to anyone else here. But I really would like to grab some sleep. Its been nearly a full two days" she sighed. Sylar gave off a slight chuckle but kept his eyes on the target.

Alex began to move closer, Sylar following suit. She didn't know if it was dangerous to be doing so, but she knew something was happening and she wanted to be there if things went south. "I take left you take right?" she whispered to Sylar. "Yeah, we make sure Canfield cant escape" nodding they moved slowly closer, in the directions they chose.

Canfield looked at Sylar straight away and Alex knew that something was wrong. She moved quicker in her direction, noting how Sylar did the same. Canfield raised his hand and a vortex appeared, Alex reached for her gun but it was too late. Canfield had pulled himself into the vortex and it disappeared. "Well, it's better than anyone else dying" she shrugged and everyone but Sylar gave her a look.

"What?"

The car pulled up in front of the Bennet household before coming to a stop. There was a silence that followed as Alex leant into Sylar's side. Claire was in the front passenger seat, while Noah was driving. Alex could hear the sound of crickets fron outside the car doors. "We'll talk more when I come home okay?" Alex could practically hear Claire's mind killing her father over and over again as the silence that followed Noah statement grew.

Claire only looked towards her father before moving to get out the car. "Claire wait" Noah said, causing Claire to give him a dirty look as she waited for him to speak. "I know you- you're disappointed, but I did what I had to do." Alex rolled her eyes at his way of trying to apologise. "For us" Sylar piped up from the backseat as he placed and arm around Alex's waist. "She doesn't believe a word you are saying" was all he said. "She knows exactly what you did back there"

"Why you didn't take down Steven Canfield when you had the chance" Alex stated, adding herself into the conversation. "Nobody's talking to you two" Noah replied. "Everybody's finally seeing you for what you are" Sylar said next, "A user, Isn't that right Claire?" Alex snuggled closer to Sylar, feeling the warmth of his body as she ignored the two in the front.

"You used her to try and find that poor man, and then you used him to try and kill me because to you; I'm nothing but a monster" Alex looked up at the man she fell in love with and kissed him on the cheek. He wasn't a monster. To others maybe, but not to her. "He doesn't see our humanity Claire" Alex told her, earning a look from Noah. "He never will" Alex closed her eyes and looked out of the back window, treasuring the moments she has with the Sky and the stars, before she was put back into a cell.

Maybe she wasn't dangerous as someone with powers, but it seemed Angela didn't trust her anyway. Claire climbed out the car quickly, followed by Noah as he said something to her. "You aren't going to listen to him are you?" Alex tuned out the rest and pulled away from Sylar to look at him. He had thos huge grin on his face. "I love it when you pit two people together" she stated, "It's really fun" he added, looking towards her, a loving look in his eyes.

"Why can't you go back to normal. It would be more fun if it was just me and you against the world. Taking what we want, when we want. Killing others for their ability" Alex sighed, he wouldn't go back. "I'm not that man anymore Alex, but I am still the man you fell in love with" she had to nod at his answer. "Yes you are" she leaned closer and kissed him on the lips.

"I hope we get to go back soon. I really want to sleep" Alex huffed when she pulled back. "I'm shattered" Sylar looked at her before holding out his arms. "Why don't you grab some rest" Alex lay down in his arms, allowing him to tighten his grip on her and pull her close to him. "Just get some sleep. You have had a rough day" Alex nodded and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to over take her body.

Alex awoke suddenly to voices, getting up slowly she looked around. "What?" she wasn't in her usual cell, but Sylar's. "What's going on?" she asked him as he stood up with her. "No idea" Alex didn't like not knowing what was going on. It made her nervous. Alex felt uneasy, as well as hungry. She wanted a new power, but she couldn't take one because she wanted to stay with Sylar, and if that meant not killing, then she wouldn't do it.

The voices got louder the closer they got and Sylar moved towards the glass, trying to see past the wall. A man came into view and Alex recognised him as one of the guys at the Bank, the cogs started up in her mind once again as she remembered his power. _Blue fire. _It was such an amazing gift, and would be useful if she could have it.

Alex looked towards the door as it opened. A short-ish girl sped in at ultra speed, with her blonde pixie cut hair and strange outfit. Well it was strange to Alex, she hadn't really seen anyone in nothing other than the grey outfits she and Sylar wore or the Suits. Both she and Sylar backed up. Sylar because he could unintentionally take the girls power, and Alex because she saw this girl before. In the future with Claire and Knox. Anger flared inside her.

"Who are you?"

"What are you doing?"

Both of them spoke at the same time and the girl just waved her hands as she replied. "Just doing my job. Springing you out. You're Sylar right?" Daphne, Alex thought it was, spoke to Sylar and Sylar alone, completely ignoring Alex in the process, which severely pissed her off even more. Alex had to hold back from hurting the girl, for ignoring her and killing her future son.

"You have places to be" Alex looked to Sylar wondering if he would go. "The guards will be here any second we have to get going" Sylar had been studying the girl and Alex him. Would he leave her here? Go with the stranger he just met? "No" Alex sighed mentally, he wasn't going to do it. Daphne stopped on her way out and turned back again. "No?" she rolled her eyes and looked at him in disbelief.

"Who do you work for?"

"Someone who wants to work with you" she stated, Alex turned to look at the man outside of the cell, he was looking at her and she knew it was dangerous. The cogs began to tick once more and Alex knew if they didn't leave she couldn't hold back. So she took to the next best thing, smirking. "Why?" Alex's attention was caught once again when Sylar questioned Daphne. "Because you are a killer" Alex rolled her eyes, the smirk still in play. Yeah Sylar was a killer and he was her killer. That's why she loved him the way she does.

"For some reason you are important to him. I don't ask questions like that" Alex moved towards the door and walked out, ignoring the look Sylar gave her and drowned out his conversation with the bitch. "See they put you back in here" Alex commented going up to the guy she wanted to kill. "Yeah" he said, his voice showing a hint of anger. "Well, hope you had a nice life" Alex shrugged her shoulders and turned away from him, but he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall to her left.

"Say that again" he growled, his arm at her throat. "Well" she coughed a little. "You see, if I get out of here myself. Then you better start running" she laughed and looked him dead in the eye. "Cause as soon as I'm out. I'm coming for that delicious power of yours" Daphne appeared in front of the man, tapping him on the shoulder before turning to Sylar. The man released her and Alex whispered "Run" at the same time as Daphne said. "So you know where to find us" Alex watched as Daphne grabbed the mans arm before slipping away within the blink of an eye.

Sylar made his way out of the cell and up to her. "You okay?" he asked as she rubbed her neck a little. "Me? Oh yeah, I'm good. Guess he didn't like us putting him back in here" she lied a little and kept her heart beat the same. Everyone had this little spike in their heart when they told a lie. It was a fact. "Come one, lets go find Peter" Alex made her way from their cell towards the main building, trying to ignore the calling of the guards.

"No. I'm going to find my Mother" Alex rolled her eyes, one thing was for sure, Sylar wasn't a Petrelli boy, he was a Gray. "Okay. Well you will know where to find me" They split off at a junction, Sylar heading left and Alex right. "Good luck" Alex muttered to him, she didn't like this. Walking in the same building that had cornered him once before, trapped him before he killed a man. If only she could go back before all this had started, back when she still believed that everything that was happening was a book.

She could probably change the future, tell Sylar she was important to him, let him take her like he wanted to before Noah or the Haitian arrived. Maybe things would be different. Alex shook off the thought before she ran into a few guards, who raised their weapons. "Alright guys. Don't worry. First of all, I'm looking to keep an eye on Peter Petrelli, he tried to kill Mrs Petrelli this morning and I want to make sure he is still sedated" the guards eyed her skeptically.

"Really? I have been working with Mrs Petrelli for about a week now. Living here in a cell, yes. But working here all the same. Now" she said. "There are a few Level 5 specials missing. Search the base" The guards finally nodded, they recognised her now as they flashed their torches in her eyes. She was human to them, and that's all she would be, but it's wrong. They should be afraid of her.

"Can you point me towards Peter Petrelli?" she asked, knwoing they would have the answer. "Down the hall, third cell on the left" nodding her head, Alex moved through the guards, who parted to allow her to pass. Just as she got past them one of the guards stopped her. "Here take this" he unclipped his main gun and handed it over to her before pulling out a pistol for himself, the weight was a perfect balance for Alex as she took it from him. "Use it to protect both yourself and Mr Petrelli" Nodding she watched the guards leave back round the corner, heading to check out the rest of the building.

Using the strap that the guard left on the gun, she put it over her head and adjusted the height of it. She paused, only just noticing the clothes she was wearing. Grey top, grey track suit bottoms. Had Sylar changed her while she was sleeping? Alex could only hope that it was him, otherwise she would have to kill someone. Ignoring the anger she felt thinking about someone else dressing her, she continued to look at the gun, checking the ammo, making sure the safety was off and pointing it ready to fire if necessary. _Oh how I wish I could use this_, Alex stated in her head as she finally made her way down the hall.

_This was going to be a good day_


End file.
